Override
by Dione Kurmaier
Summary: Tudo era uma farça, um completo teatro. Um teatro do qual Ginny participava, mas que ela sabia que Tom a tiraria do mesmo. Mas ele não a tiraria, ele fazia parte do teatro. Prata no XV MC TG do 6v. Leiam e comentem! ;D


**Nome do autor:** Dione Kurmaier  
**Título:** Override  
**Capa:** -  
**Ship:** Tom Riddle Jr./Ginny Weasley  
**Gênero:** Romance/Drama  
**Classificação:** T  
**Observação:** Universo Alternativo

**Tema (para o MC):** # I felt like destroying something beautiful – Fight Club  
[apetecia-me destruir alguma coisa bela]

**Itens + Situação (para a Pandora): **Contos de Fadas + Ginny fugindo do casamento para ficar com o Tom

**NA:** Oi, essa fic é super dedicada a Fran, por vários motivos: 1) Ela ama tudo que eu usei na fic que eu sei; 2) Uma fic dela me fez apaixonar por TG; 3) Eu amooo ela! xD. Enfim, fic TG, UA, espero que gostem. beijos&meliga. Ficou um lixinho, supeeer sem sentido, tudo muuito jogado, mas espero realmente que goste amor.

**Override**

- Me desculpe Harry. – Ela sussurrou para ele, enquanto lhe dava um beijo no rosto e abaixava sua face, tonta. Aquilo era errado, mas era certo. Ela devia acabar com todo aquele teatro. Olhou naqueles olhos verdes que agora traziam lágrimas, enquanto pegava a barra de seu vestido e a levantava, para descer os degraus que a levariam para fora da igreja, para fora do seu sonho, do seu conto de fadas. – Eu não posso te enganar. Eu não posso me enganar. Não posso mais acreditar que tudo vai ser um simples conto de fadas, quando não é. – Olhou nas íris verdes uma última vez. – Nunca é.

- Você fez a coisa certa, meu amor. – Tom a abraçou forte e demoradamente, enquanto a olhava de cima. Ela ainda estava com a produção do casamento, mas era Tom a quem amava. Ele era misterioso, frio de uma maneira que a atraía fortemente, e quando estava com ele, parecia hipnotizada.

Ele não era o príncipe do seu conto de fadas, o homem com o qual ela sempre sonhos. Ela imaginara que aquele era Harry, mas Tom a mostrara que a vida não era como um simples conto. Ela tinha suas mentiras, era tudo um teatro. Tom não era o príncipe do seu conto de fadas, mas era o ator principal, o que dominava. E perto dele, ela era uma simples coadjuvante.

Ele a comandava, a controlava. Mas ela amava esse controle. Ela amava Tom, seus teatros, sua frieza. Ele era perfeito para ela. Ele a beijou longa e demoradamente, mas sem calor algum, sem libido alguma. Os beijos de Tom eram frios em sua essência, mas para Ginny, eram quentes, macios e sedutores.

Eles se separaram e ele disse, rindo.

- Eu amo destruir coisas belas.

~*~~*~~*~

Luzes apagadas, movimentos simples, silêncio predominante. movimentos lentos, passos compassados, mas sem música alguma. Aquela era a dança deles. Dançar no escuro era uma mania que tinha desde pequena, e aquilo a acalmava. Ele apagara todas as luzes e fechara todas as cortinas, os deixando completamente sós.

Ele a conduzia por toda a sala, rodopiando juntos ou separados, sempre em sincronia. Ele era a dança, o teatro a arte.

A arte de viver, a arte de ser quem ela era. Ginny já não era mais a mesma desde que conhecera Tom Riddle. Mas ele era o mesmo, antes e depois de conhecer Ginny. Ele a encantava, mas nunca se deixava ser encantado. Ela era quente, macia, enquanto ele era frio, um vício.

Mas um vício que a faria se destruir.

~*~~*~~*~

Tom olhava o corpo da ruiva sobre o chão, sem vida. Os cabelos ruivos espalhados em volta do corpo, enquanto o vestido branco, já desbotado. Ele a proibira de retirá-lo, afinal aquela era a sina de Ginny.

- Eu amo destruir coisas belas. E eu destruí você, Ginny Weasley.

Ela fugira da família, dos amigos, de tudo que tinha de todo o teatro organizado, de todo o conto perfeito. Fugira de tudo para fugir com ele, para futuramente morrer pelas mãos dele. Ele dissera que tudo era um teatro, e ela acreditara somente nele. Mas ele era o teatro, o falso conto de fadas.

Ele dizia que aquilo tudo não existia, mas a fazia acreditar que com ele tudo seria diferente. Tola, jovem e bela. Aqueles era os piores defeitos dela, que agora jazia sem vida. Aquela não era mais Ginny.

E mesmo assim ele amava destruir vidas como a dela. Vidas perfeitas, coisas belas.

**FIM **


End file.
